Unwanted Adventure
by Maximum Phantomhive
Summary: Ariana and Jenny are both different. Not even Flock different... but more. Apparently this catches Fang's eyes. This is set in an AU! No flames!
1. Neighborhood Bakery

**Maximum: Ohayo! I am a bitch!**

**Bookworm99: What? Why? Your'e not!**

**Maximum: I was bored. . . **

**Bookworm99: Ok?. . . **

**Maximum: But thank you anyways!**

**Bookworm99: shes mental. . . Save me. . . please!**

**Maximum: Yes I am! I'm mental about this being uploaded cause we'll get NO reviewers! :'(**

**Bookworm99: Why are you crying?**

**Maximum: Because they wont review. . . :(**

**Bookworm99: Please review, she says she'll only go to ACEN if you review. . . **

**Maximum: I WANNA GO!**

** *.*.*.* Bookworm99: please review and follow(no flames) so she doesn't kill me! I beg of you! *.*.*.*.**

Fang POV

It was a cold Sunday night, when I was walking through the neighborhood. Usually I walk alone but tonight the flock wanted to come. Who knows why? Maybe it's because I always bring home the wrong kind of bread, but who knows certainly? Not me.

I look behind me, and I see Nudge holding Angels hand, who is holding Max's hand. Iggy holding Gazzy's "Bite Me" T-shirt –which are under multiple layers of jackets, like the rest of us.

Then, instantly the Nudge channel is turned on, "I know the bread there is good but I really like different kinds, you always get the same kind, honestly, Fang, choose a different kind next tim-"

Nudge shut up immediately, I think Angel just sent her a mental message to be quiet. _Thank you, Angel. _Immediately she sends me a message saying _Your welcome._ I really was grateful; I didn't want the channel on.

After a few more minutes of walking –we could've flown but we don't want to look suspicious- I notice we reach our destination, the neighborhood Mexican bread place. The see- through glass shows an inside that's very festive and beautiful; hmmm . . . it must be close to Christmas. I really don't keep track, we all don't. Even if erasers, flyboys, and M-geeks **weren't** attacking us here in Chicago. Oh, shit. **You better not say anything!**

When we walk in, a Christmas tree is in the corner with lights and ornaments adorning its plastic leaves. Bread rest on trays stacked higher than me, and it smells delicious! A counter in the far back is occupied by a 35 year old looking woman who greeted us saying, "Welcome." She wore all black and a green apron. To the left, bending over, was a person who wore a red shirt, ripped jeans, and had light- brown and white boots. The persons long hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

When she heard the soft sound of the bell above the door cling she stood up but looked at the counter and saw the woman at the cash register, which laid on the counter, and went back to cleaning. Well, now I know shes a girl, by her posture and body figure, not that I was checking her out! In the back you can here a song play, she probably chose it because it was playing Take Control by Afro Jack.

I walk up to her and confront her saying, "Excuse me, can I get the bread there?"

She straightened herself and looked at me with brown eyes, not like Max's but darker. She scoots over and waits for me to finish.

I grab three of the conchas from the shelf, then throw a quick glance at the girl waiting to clean again, she probably wants to finish so she can leave. I wonder why she works here she looks about 14, maybe 15, even if she is Nudge's height.

"Sorry," I say simply.

"Hey, Ari!" What? Ari's here? I should tell Max, who was looking at the bread in the front, we should leave before he comes out.

"do you know where the broom is? I can't see it!" the voice who says this is loud and squeaky, but not to squeaky. Squeaky as in it will talk normally then crack-up out of nowhere.

" Yeah, it's right here," the girl who was previously cleaning –I hope it's short for Aaron or something- stands up and then walks and grabs the broom from a corner and hands it to the girl who walked from behind the back door.

Her dark, straight, brown hair was, like the two others, in a ponytail. Her gray shirt read something about saving lives, and her jeans were normal and tucked into her black boots. Her boots made a small bell sound every time she walked because the collar of her boot was lined with bells.

The girl with the loud voice, now with the broom in hand, pulls Ari by her sleeve, not forcefully, and says something so soft even I can't hear it.

Ari whispers back a response, then they both set off different ways, but the loud girl motions for Ari to go with her, Ari protests, "No, I wanna finish this."

"But I found this great FF."

"Coming," Ari say immediately.

I cant see through the glass in the back so I walk with the flock to the counter holding all the bread on the silver tray.

As they disappear behind the door, I wonder why the loud girl ran into a wall that was straight in front of her.

***.*.*.* YAY! you finished! please review! sorry it's short! I swear ill make it longer! Me and Bookworm99 love you all who review! Special thanks from Fang will go to those who love us!*.*.*.**

** Ps: wont post more until we get 5 reviews! sorry to be mean but, i want that as a Christmas gift! (today: 12-21-11)**


	2. I Needed Bait

**Maximum: Moshi- Moshi! (Means hello) I am a pervert!**

**Bookworm99: We are roleplaying and yeah. . . **

**Maximum: You seem very depressed.**

**Bookworm99: I'm not. I just feel like killing myself because last time we only got two reviews. . . and one of those reviews were mine.**

**Maximum: Dont worry, Booky! Today is Christmas here in Chicago! If they dont review, I KILL! *Takes out double knives from back.***

**Booky: Whoa! I told you to put those at home!**

**Maximum: I know! YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! *Grabs gas bomb and sets it off and dissapears in the smoke.***

**Booky: Um. . . Ok. . . Thats a daily thing with her dont worry! Lets answer Reviews! and give Thanks on this very special Christmas day!**

**WHISPER13: Thanks sooooooo much! Dont worry! I update when me and Maxii get a certain numbers of reviews and favorite and follows!**

**BOOKWORM99: heehee, im replying to myself. Maxii says Thankyou. heehee XD**

**TIRYN: iM SORRY:( ILL UPLOAD AGAIN PROBABLY IN 2 WEEKS BECAUSE IMMA LEAVE CHICAGO**

**THANKS GO TO:**

**syrb**

**Amaya Calypso Yuumei**

**Readingworm99**

**Tiryn**

**(Have a Merry Christmas/ Hannukah/ Kwanza!) And a happy new year!)**

**!**

Ari POV

I really didn't mean to be mean to the guy. I'm just not having a great day. Of course I've been with my best friend all day, but guilt always reaches me, ever since last week. Or maybe it was his intimidating posture, or his stare, or his relaxed aura. Maybe it was his black ponytail, black jeans, black BVB T-shirt, or the fact he was with 5 other people just disturbed me. I wish I can see the future, or read his mind like Edward Cullen. I love Edward! It's funny when I went to the doctors one time I- Never mind.

"Hello? Earth to, Ariana?" My best friend Maximum, tried getting my attention.

"What?" I say, confused, snapping back to reality.

"Description," she said plainly.

"Of who?"

"I don't know. Who walked in?"

"Six people," I answer.

"Eldest looking."

"Um. . ." I look out through the one- way mirror and describe the tall dark one.

"Gross, I mean no offense but you know. . . Emo people," She says.

"He doesn't have cuts," I explain.

"You don't know what he does." She says wagging her middle finger at me.

"Whoa. Wrong finger, Jenny," I fix it by putting her middle finger down and pulling up the pointer finger.

"Thanks," she says, apologetically.

"Why do I have to do this everytime the door rings?" Trust me. I tried taking it off.

"'Cause im blind, not my fault."

"Maybe it is," I joke around with her.

"We don't know what those bakas did."

We stand in silence, just listening to the dough maker spin, this is very touchy subject we both never want to bring up. (I'll explain later.)

"Youngest," jenny blurts out of the silence.

"Blonde. Cute. Curls. Tutu. Ballet flats."

"Next."

"Blonde. Mowhawk. Converse. Cargo pants. For some reason he has soot on his face."

"Think he works with fireworks?"

"He's a kid," I comment.

"Second oldest."

"Dirty blonde. Bit curly. Red converse."

"Third youngest."

"African American. Curly afro thingy. Skirt over jeans. Really talkative."

"Last one."

I explain to her, "Strawberry blonde hair. Pale. Tall. Holding the soot kid's shirt. Also has soot on his face."

"Ok . . . ? That's weird."

"I guess," I say, half- heartedly.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I guess we are so close she can tell if somethings wrong, even if she can't see.

"You know, Sunday, it's eight o' clock right now, and school is tomorrow."

"Can I read?" she ask me.

"No."

"Please?"

"Speaking of reading: where's the Fanfic?"

"I needed bait," she explains to me.

"Grrrrrrrr," I growl then stomp off to finish cleaning.

"Come on! I needed to know!"

"Yeah, I was just playing around," I kid.

She sighs, probably tired like me.

yAY! yOU READ! REVIEW BECAUSE jAMES pATTERSON IS ADVERTISING nOOKS!


	3. Get Out Of My Head

** REEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEWWWW! **

**Maxi: Hello! Ok, so I decided to upload BEFORE I leave my wonderful home of Chicago!**

**Booky: Please review! And keep on reading!**

**Maxi: your contagiouse…**

**Booky: How?**

**Maxi: Im depressed, they wont review **

**Booky: She says shell upload again today if she gets at least 2 reviews! **

**Maxi: **

**Booky: **

**Maxi: **

**Fang POV**

We all walk home, our hands filled with bags of bread. Of course home is only 2 blocks away.

They are all talking except Max and I. Max just nods her head to the kids if they ask a question.

"What are we doing tomorrow? What's for dinner? Can we go to the mall tomorrow? I want to go shopping! Wouldn't that be fun? Ever since we got here 6 months ago, we haven-" I put my hand over Nudges mouth. Even though I did this she does the smart, and stupid, thing and licks my hand.

"Oh! Geez, Nudge! That's Disgusting!" I wipe my hands on my black skinny jeans while everyone laughs.

Max says, "You knew she was going to do that!" Her voice gets a little squeaky, reminding me of the two girls at the bakery.

I stop walking immediately and Gazzy runs into me. "Fang! Really? Why'd you stop?" I apologize to him and we continue to walk. Why were those two girls working at such a young age? Why did the loud girl run into a wall? Why did Ari not talk? Why is my brain revolving around them? Why won't they get out of my head? Gaaaaaaahhhh! What is this feeling? If you say love I will hunt you down and feed you to erasers! And I will only do this because I, Fang the awesome, Do **NOT **fall in love! Of course the Flock says Max and I should start to date, but that's never going to happen! It would only break up the Flock. What are we without each other? Maybe I should ask Max about it?. . . No, she will probably punch my shoulder and say, "Somebody is in love." And I'm not! Even so, who knows what's running through her head? Especially with that voice telling her stupid things.

When we arrive to our apartment, Max takes out the keys and we all go inside. Of course Total is waiting for us, "Why did you leave while I was taking a nap?" everyone, except Nudge and Angel, ignore him.

I walk to my shared room, I share with Iggy and Gazzy. We have a bunk bed, and a couch. I have the couch, Iggy is bottom bunk, and Gazzy is on the top bunk.

Of course, when we first got this place we placed Iggy on top, and at night all anyone can hear is: Crash, Thunk, "Iggy!" and I feel this annoying poking occurring to my eight-pack. Yeah, I have an eight-pack, don't be jealous. I don't turn on the lights, I can see perfectly in the dark anyways. I see Iggy and he tells me, "I cant find the ladder." I asked him, "How did you get down then?"

"I fell."

I almost laugh but I feel bad for him. A new home means new surroundings, which is hard on all of us, but it's always hardest on Iggy.

As I lay down in my couch I leave my clothes and shoes on, years on the run taught me to do this. The last thought I have before I sleep is of the girl in the ripped jeans.

**PLLLLLLEEEEAAAASE RREEEEVVVVIIIEEWWWW!**

**Maxi: Thank you! Please Review! **

**Booky: Sorry if this is so short! She had writers block. In her car. . .**

**Maxi: Hey! Sorry if I had nothing to do!**

**Booky: Please review before she takes out the grenade she got for Christmas! **

**Maxi: heeheeeheeeheeeheee. . . I did get one! And a pocket knife! **

**Booky: Help me! One question, WHAT DID YOU GET FOR CHRISTMAS? **

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	4. Best Friends

**Maxi: Ohayo! Yes it's not morning!**

**Booky: Ok. . . ? Um. . . we only had one review, but Maximum was being nice and uploading today anyways.**

**Maxi: Yeah! Im gonna stop uploading until I get back after the chapter after this! Big surprise!**

**Booky: Sorry if this is short, writers block. . . **

**Maxi: Yeah! Next chapter would be more exciting!**

**Booky: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ARI POV**

Walking to my aunts car, my mind wanders to Jenny. I worry about her, she's constantly running into walls. If you think im saying shes stupid then your wrong, she is actually a grade ahead of me. She is the type of girl who is shy around people she doesn't know, and cares too much for those she love. Well, I guess I can understand that considering our past. I shuddered, our past is not a past normal people can understand.

I remember one time at the bakery, my hand accidently got stuck in the dough mixer, and the machine wouldn't stop. Jenny, since when you lose one sense another is stronger, she heard me yelling over the noise of the machine, it was a loud machine, she then came running after for me. Of course she ran into a wall. Then she yelled for my aunt that I was yelling for help. She found me and called 9-1-1. I briefly heard I could've died from blood loss. When I fully saw it, it was a little bloody and covered with a giant bandage. It wasn't ripped off, just a giant gash. They had to sew it up, I had about 53 stitches, and it hurt. . . a lot. Jenny held my right hand while they were doing that, when I let go her fingers were purple, and throbbing. We kept playing with it and not let the doctors see, because they would've fixed it. It made me feel happier, and it's a little hard to be happy at a hospital.

Of course we owe each other our lives' and then some. We help each other and know each other so well; we've been friends since about forever.

This other time, we were having dinner with our family, and Jenny was cutting up onions. They didn't know she was blind, and gave her a knife. About after 5 minutes of doing that she accidently made the knife fly out of her hand. She didn't know where it went to and moved her hand around, we all heard a yell from the kitchen, where no one else was, and I was the first out of my seat and reached her. Her hand was in the fire, inches from the knife. She fell on to her butt and was clutching her hand yelling, with tears coming down her cheeks. When we called the ambulance they put ice on her finger and I had my head against hers the whole ride there.

At the hospital, they fixed her, well not completely. Her whole right hand was red and wrinkled, from being burned. Then, her middle finger had a bit singed off, now its only as big as her pointer finger.

After this, she was too afraid to touch anything even a little hot; she would freak out instantly. That's why she loves winter so much! For some reason I like summer.

We are so alike a lot of the times, but of course there are a lot of things we disagree on. Well . . . scratch that . . . only a little bit. We both love Edward Cullen, and hate Justin Beiber; we love Gale Hawthorn so much we fight over who deserves him over who gets him if he was real. . . We love each other like sisters, hell to that, like twins who can't live without each other.

This thought, as we get into the small red convertible, brings an image of the guy Jenny calls emo and his family. Who are they? Usually people do come in groups, but would always come with their parents, none of them looked old enough to have kids. Even the older people, they only look 18, but they are probably 15 or 16.

Jenny and I are like that: we are only 13 but we look 15 and/ or 16. Jenny looks 15. I don't know how old I look, it's hard to guess and Jenny just can't look at me in one glance and say, "You look 17," or something of that source. Of course I would probably look older than her because I wear jewelry. Jenny thinks if she chooses something, it will look horrible, and if someone else chooses, they would take advantage of her blindness. She doesn't trust me with her looks, and she is right . . . Haha.

Who were those people? Why did I just randomly start thinking of them? The air around them isn't right. I just wonder if they have a past like me and Jenny. I understand there were others, but barely any of them lived.

" O. K. See you later, babe," my aunt, Jenny's godmother, says to her.

"Thanks. Same next Sunday?" she asks.

"Yeah, around two."

"K. Bye, Ariana." She says to me.

I wave and respond, saying the usual, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Yes we are nerds.

She waves as she closes the back door and opens her front gate. I wonder how she doesn't run into doors here but she does at the bakery. Of course I spoke to soon and she ran into her front red door, but doesn't fall. My aunt is looking at the sky and doesn't see this.

Jenny finds the door knob and walks inside.

"She's inside," I say and we drive off to my house.

A smile from the older, soot covered guy pops into my head. Gah! Why wont they get out of my head?

**Maxi: Thank you! Please Leave A Review!**

**Booky: It can help a lot!**

**Maxi: Yeah! It will help me get over this sugar rush!**

**Booky: which means- wait. . . Help me! This is not good!**

**Maxi: REVIEW WHILE I DRINK HER BLOOD!**


	5. How Did They

**Maxi: Read the Chapter and review! Or die!**

**Booky: I think she has multiple personality disorder. . . any ways: Love and review!**

**Fang POV**

It's the Sunday after last week and we ran out of bread. The Flock now think it's their job to come with me to the bakery, but I don't protest. For that matter I really don't care if they do come with me. It's only one week before Christmas; I wonder if they are open today.

I's even colder this week than last week. I truly don't understand Chicago weather. One second it is 70 degrees and then the next it's as cold as Alaska; Alaska was a winter wonder blizzard. Not one single spot wasn't white. I couldn't stand it there! Im so glad we left. Especially with that red head flirting with me every second, its been a while, I forgot her name. . . Oops!

We get to the bakery in about 5 minutes, walking. We only hurried because it was cold, even if we are warmer than humans we were freezing. The door bells jingle once again and the sound of some song i never heard before, plays. Its loud, but quieter than last week, _Baka, baka, baka_ is what I hear. I know enough Spanish to know that means cow. . . weird. . . then two girls walk out of the back room.

They are, obviously, wearing something different. Ari, yes I remember her name, is once again wearing ripped jeans and blue converse covered with butterflys and blood. Not real blood, I should know what that looks like, but some paint that has the color of it. She also as a shirt that reads "Dear Santa, I can explain, I believe that's funny and I let out a very soft chuckle.

This brings the little blonde devil running to see what got me to laugh. "Ooh, Fang is laughing. What are you laughing at?" Iggy asks.

I respond, "Nothing."

Iggy takes his hand off my shoulder and I walk up to the girls so I can grab the concha's again. He walks away to who knows where, but quickly walks back up to me, "Ooh, girls. Are they hot? Which one do you have the hots for?"

I give him a weird look and remember he can't see it, "None, Iggy," as I say this im not sure if im lying or not.

"Right, well, can you describe this place for me? And the girls?" he whispers the last bit because we all know how Max is.

I sigh and explain, "Christmas decorations, a counter in the back, a back door, shelves with bread, and three girls."

"Ooh. . . three? Which one do you think will fall for me?"

"None, if your this perverted. 'specially, the oldest one is like 35," I tell him.

"Describe the two youngest."

I sigh again and say, "The 16 year old looking one has a red shirt, a black apron, ripped blue jeans, pony- tailed black hair, and chocolate eyes like Max."

"She sounds like my type. What about the other girl?"

"Small, loud, about 15 years old, ponytailed brown-black hair, black and white striped sweater, regular jeans, lots of colorful bracelets, no shes not emo Iggy, and has green/brown eyes. Last week she ran into a wall." Now, I feel perverted. . . Oh NO! He's contagiouse!

"She sounds like your type," Iggy says while I try to dismiss his words out of my head.

"Shutup, Iggy! Im not asking any of them out!" Iggy shrugs and says, "No one knows their own future until they experience it."

This creeps me out and I go to grab some conchas, "Excuse me."

Ari and the other girl stand up. Ari asks, "Weren't you here last week?"

I nod and she moves to the side, away from me. "Sorry," I say and Iggy comes up behind me saying to Ari, "Want to go out?" I stare at him in horror. As he asked that I felt my cheeks get red and anger boil inside of me.

Ari says, "No thanks!" she stomps off and the loud girl follows her to the back room, well she didn't run into a wall this time.

I smack Iggy on the back of the head and yell/ whisper, "You don't do that to a random girl! She can be a white coat!" Max and the younger ones turn to us, waiting for us to give them the bread to purchase.

I walk up to them and hear a whispered conversation in the back, "What happened?"

"One of those bakas asked me out."

"Good thing you said no. they could've bee-" at that second my concentration turns to the loud crashing noise behind me. I jump to the girls and Gazzy, and cover them with my body. Glass punctures my arm but nothing else.

Iggy yells from behind the counter, "That wasn't my bomb! I swear!"

"No, it was us," a deep rough voice says from behind me.

We are not safe. Not even in Chicago.

**Ari POV**

The sound of glass comes from the other room. I look through the one way mirror and I can't believe my eyes. But I do.

I run to the already closed door and lock it quietly. I turn off all lights and tell Jenny to not say a thing.

She nods and has a worried expression on her face.

Im on the verge of tears. How did they find us? _How?_ After years of hiding. . . I stare out the mirror again and see the group, and they . . . they. . . WHAT THE HELL?

Maxi: Yay! Disney here I come!

Booky: and Im going back to Chicago!

Maxi: but we wont be with eachother. . .

Booky: We'll see eachother later!

Maxi: Ok. . . Goodnight everyone! See you all in 2 weeks!

Booky: Ohayo-sama!

Both: Fly on! And may the odds be ever in your favor!

(PS. 11 months to live)


	6. The Erasers Attack

*****Review Please *******

**Fang POV**

CRASH! BAM! Is all I hear behind me as I protect the girls and Gazzy.

"It wasn't me!" Iggy yells while coming out from behind the counter.

"No, it was us," a deep, rough voice says, an eraser.

"Damn," I say under my breath as I turn around. Ok. Now as you see, or read, whatever, when there is one eraser, there's always a whole lot more. As in 50 more, this just happens to be our case.

"Little pigs can't run from us even if you don't smell," the lead eraser said as he started walking towards us. I stood up, like everyone else, and we all whipped out our wings. Max went to stand in front of me and immediately punched one of the erasers. That one little action can cause three things:

1) The rest of us to start fighting

2) The erasers face to start gushing so much blood it drenches all our wings and...

3) All hell to break loose.

We punched and kicked but immediately I saw Angel get hit straight in the stomach from an eraser quadruple her size, causing a small 'oomph' and her to fall to the ground. Of course Max, being a wonderful leader, runs to her but is kicked by a tall eraser in the head but doesn't fall. She is one tough cookie. She turns around and returns another kick and punch to the nose causing that eraser to hit the ground with his eyes going behind his head. Damn, enough said.

After about 3 minutes of blood, fighting, and a small enclosed space filled with around 60 people: we were captured. I'm guessing only about 15 erasers made it because that was the last I've seen before all six of us were blindfolded, and had our hands tied behind our back. My cheek was touching the cold red tiled floor while a boot was pressing it further into the floor. At least he wasn't wearing cleats.

"FIND THEM!" a voice says to someone else. But, find who? The only other people here were the woman at the cash register, who ran out as soon as she heard glass breaking, and the two other girls. No, it's not possibl-

"They are probably in the back," a slightly higher voice says.

"Well go check it, imbissle!" the voice hisses back.

"Hey, can I get up? My cheek is- oomph" I hear Iggy's voice to my left. That idiot.

"Shut up! We only need two more runaways then you'd be ready for departure."

"You make it sound like it's some airp-" I try to say but something is shoved in my mouth. It is weird tasting, oh; it's a piece of cloth.

I hear the wooden back door open and footsteps moving. The eraser flicks on a light and continues walking.

With my ridiculously great hearing I can hearpeoples voices from the backroom, "eh, I can't"

"Shoo, they're going to find us, oh shit, I hear the light turn on."

"Cause it did." they really need to be a bit quieter. I know erasers have little less hearing ability than us but...

BWAM! CRASH! CHCHCHCh! Is what I hear from the back as, I'm guessing, people fight.

"BACKUP!" the eraser yells with a bit of weakness to it before things go a bit quieter.

"YOU FOUR! Go and take them out!" the eraser above me, who has his boot against my face, tells as more boot pounding is headed to the back.

The sounds are back again but everything goes quiet within seconds.

That's not normal.

**Ari POV**

"Shhh, they're going to find us, oh shit, I hear the light turned on," Jenny says while we hide behind the machine that almost cut my hand off. I'm fidgeting because I'm seriously scared of this f-ing machine.

"Because it did," I say as my heart rate increases. I am silently praying and hoping we won't get caught. If we do, it'd be a little hard for me and Jenny to do our thing because it's been a long while, ever since we were five.

A pan crashes and I jump from behind the machine, scared out of my mind. That was really stupid. The eraser spots us and Jenny immediately stands up, feeling my movements. He runs up to us and tries throwing punches at us. Of course it wasn't hard for us to distribute our own kicks and punches.

"Backup!" the eraser yells before Jenny kicks his head which lays on the floor, forever unmoving.

Immediatly, I see four other erasers running in. Two hold guns, two others are wearing bulletproof vest while cracking there knuckles, they actually look pretty stupid.

"I got this," I say and Jenny backs off.

A few more pans crash, but as quickly as it started, it stops.

Both my hands are spread out on each side of means the four erasers are dropping to the floor. Perfect. I concentrate.

You may be asking, what's happening? Well, me and Jenny, as you may have picked up, aren't normal. We both have powers. Very... Unknown special powers. I believe in order to understand us, you have to know our dreaded past.

*******Flashback******

Why must they do this to us? I am only 4 years old. Why must they hurt us? I keep my head between my knees and cry silently. (THIS AUTHORESS DOESN'T OWN MR) my head pounds like an 808 drum against every wall of my skull. My legs burn as if a fire is burning wildly inside of me. My hands go numb from all the injections and medicine the idiots gave me.

A dead expirement is in the cage behind me and I feel happy for the expirement. He had gills and slightly gilled skin. Scales covered his face and his feet and hands were webbed. Everyday I would watch him being taken to be expiremented on and tested. No one is safe here when your some sort of freak.

Tears continue to roll down my cheeks and I began to sob and hiccup to stop them. To show weakness is to be at the bottom. If I get to the bottom, I'm dead. Then again, I rather be dead than stuck here in this cold metal cage. But I know one day I'm going to get out. I just need a plan. Little did I know my plan is about to walk through the heavy metal doors.

"Let me go! Stop!" I hear a high voice yell. I look up and see three whitecoats in front of two erasers who have a small girl between them. The little girl is kicking and yelling, her hands behind her back make a clinking sound, probably handcuffs. They arrive at a cave to my left and throw her in. She hits the back of the cage, causing my cage to be rattled, because she couldn't stop herself. She's silent now, and unmoving. I hope she's ok.

"New roommate. Have fun!" an eraser yells before locking the metal doors twenty feet away. Now the room is filled with 20 locked cages, including the girls, mine, and the dead expirement, the girl, me, the Gilled expirement, and fear emanating from me. The girl begins to move. Her face is away from me but her her back is facing me as she lays on the floor. Her hands are behind her back locked with metal handcuffs. She's wearing pajama pants and blue tshirt. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, unlike mine which is all out, and is the color of a dark brown. As I look closer to her hands I notice they are sort of redish. I wonder if she's like me. I try to crawl to her, on my hands and knees, and look at her back. I see bumps but they are more than likely just ruffles in her shirt. Oh well. We could've escaped here together.

"Misu inu," she says as she starts to try getting up a little. She falls back on her side in the same lying heap and says, "hmph," she then continues to try to get up. It must've been hard with the handcuffs. She's not close enough to touch even if I stick my hand through the bars but instead I call out, "hey, you ok?"

She doesn't answer for a few minutes as she begins to finally sit up. I watch her. Her body is very skinny, probably as a result of starvation, but I can see slight muscles to her arms, like me.

"I'm fine," she says with a bit of pain tinted in her voice. She doesn't look at me and keeps her back to me.

I'm kind of happy the whitecoats gave me powers. They gave me four: super speed, teleportation, control over the elements, and control over pain. See, the control over pain, I can use it for anyone. And just because I was that nice of a person, I stretched my arms out and shook them. They just are still a bit numb. I stare at the girl and concentrate. After a few seconds I am able to get through to her and she starts to relax. I hear the quietest sigh of relief come from her and I smile, I love to help people.

She turns her head to the right and I see her eyes are closed, "was that you?" she asks.

Even though I know she can't see me I nod and she begins to try to turn her while body around. She turns around and I finally get to see her. Her lips are pink and cut. Her eyes are contradictory, they are big but small at the same time, the color of her eyes are... Are... Green and brown but hazy, like if a cloud was drifting over her eyes. The only time I've seen that was on a blind white coats eyes. Does this mean shes blond?

"Hey, are you blind?" I ask, not thinking before asking her that. Whatever, I was curiouse anyways.

Her eyes get wide but recide and I can see a bit of hurt in them, "um. Mind if I don't talk about?"

I nod and go back to my corner of the cage. To bad there's nothing in here made of earth, the white coats made sure of that, then I would've been able to cut her handcuffs, and this cage. There's no water either. Fire? No, its not controllable for a girl with minimal training. Air is going to has to go strong today.

I create a small tornado in my hands that can cut through things like wood and push it towards her cuffs. Instead of cutting her cuffs neatly the ricochet off of the metal and scrape her shirt and a bit of her skin.

"sorry," I say holding my hands up deffensivly. I frown. Dang! Why can't it cut through the metal? I really need to practice my powers when I'm stronger.

"it's fine," she says simply. "you have powers." she didn't say it like a question either

"Yeah, do you?" I ask. She nods her head and I ask, "can i see?" oh, oops, "sorry, I just want to know your powers."

"it's fine, and I can't sorry," she said with sad eyes.

"why?" I ask

"I need my hands for my power."

"oh," I say while thinking what kind of power needs there hands? "do you have wings?" I say while taking out my wings. My wings were three colors: dark blue, black, and white. They took ours of pain and needles to be made, the white coats created me after I was born to see if grafting DNA after we are born is possible. Since I'm still alive, I guess it is. If I'm still alive, why don't they finish their research and let me out of this place? Why must I be tortured for their sick and twisted lives?

She stares in awe at my wings but notices me staring and says, "I don't know. Do I? I don't feel anything on my back."

I frown and reply, "well, I hope you don't die." I stare at the dead body of the boy and begin to cry again from knowing that's how I'm going to end one day, I know it.

"I've been in here for a while, I'm pretty sure one day I'll get out," she says so confidently I almost believe her.

"What do you-" I begin but am cut off by the sound of the metal doors once again opening.

"Time for practice," an eraser announces and begins to open my cage. I dot know if he means personal practice, which is once a week, or trying to kill erasers, which comes everyday. I step out, not sure what to expect and he throws me into another cage on top of a cart. I look out through the bars and see he is unlocking the other girls cage. She stays still and I'm wondering if she's just stupid or really smart.

"Come on, blindie," he says, probably making it a joke because instead of blondie it's reaches in and grabs her by the back of her shirts collar. He drags her out as she crawls and snaps a pair of handcuffs around the middle of the handcuffs already on her wrists. He then takes the free end closes that around the bar he uses to push the cart this cage I'm in on. We begin walking towards the training field. Once we get there he pushes us to the middle of the field and unlocks the girls handcuffs and opens my cage. He then walks out of the center and we are alone. I hear him lock the metal door 100 feet behind where I stand. I stretch out my legs and cause water to rain from nowhere in the field. I guess it's a personal training day.

***Please Review to help make Maximum Phantomhive better… shes been throwing up- and you probably don't wanna know… REVIEW PLEASE! ****


	7. Pain Beyond Imagination

**A/N: Hola! As I type this I am currently listening to 1/6 by Hatsune Miku. The greatest diva on earth! Please review! We are finally getting to understand Ariana and Jenny's past so these next few chapter would be important!**

**JENNY POV**

I stare- well not stare but really more of just stand there. I cant exactly see. Eh, whatever.

I can feel the power radiate from my best friend, Ariana. I can feel the heat from the erasers radiate all around me. The deep breaths as everyone is waiting for something to happen. Of course I know what Ariana is doing: she's making them feel pain. Of course she hasn't been controlling her powers for a while so it went out of control. I felt a small twitch in the back of my head, it was something to brush off but it turned into unexplainable pain. Unlike the other erasers, I dropped down to my knees. I never knew exactly how much power she had. The pain was unbearable. It feels like being shot over and over and then having to sew up the holes with your friend trying to mend the open wound again before you die. I should know. I am able to move. Why can't I reflect it? I bang my head hard against the tile floor. Ariana hears this and i can sense her turn around. Causing the erasers and I to be free of her power. I get onto my legs but am immediately pushed back onto the ground. Damn erasers.

*****Flashyback!*******

I stand bare foot in a field. I can tell its a field because I can sense it. I can feel the electric net above me, it's energy is very powerful. I can hear the erasers behind the big metal doors about 50feet behind me. After the eraser leaves and let's me and the girl out of our restraints I hear a noise above me and water pours heavily from above me. It must be raining out.

"I'm sorry, just so good to be able to do this again," the girl with the soft voice says. I turn to look at her but I can't see her. My eyes stay looking at the ground, but all I see is blackness.

The girl mumbles something and says, "My names Ariana. What's yours?" I feel something in the air and I'm guessing it's her hand.

"Jenny," I introduce, simply. I don't put my hand out but the girl hugs me. I tense at this and lift my hands to pat her back.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since-" she doesn't finish and I understand. The erasers thought I was such a big threat they didn't let me stay in cages with other experiments, instead they left me in some room with resounding walls, a hell of a place for me. Then again this place is hell for all experiments. In the room I couldn't do anything. With echoes sounding all over I couldn't pin point any walls or anything useful. Being around others just doesn't feel normal. I squish my toes on the now wet grass and look up.

"Watch out," I warn her while pointing up at the electric barrier.

"For what?"

"The electric barrier," how does she not see it? I can hear it and it's loud.

"Oh, there's an electric barrier? You can see that well?" I sigh and look away. I'm blind. I can't see at all.

"I'm blind," I say kind of hurt, I never wanted to be blind. I'm blind because... Well they said I was to strong. The idiots wanted to see if I can live without sight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says sadly and I tell her its fine.

"Ok. Your hands are free," she says.

I nod and reply, "so? My hands are free doesn't mean we are going to get out of here."

"Well I just wanted to see your powers."

I stare at her general direction and she asks, "how do you do that?"

I'm confused so I say, "do what?"

"Stare at me if your- you know- blind," shes the type of person who wouldn't sugar coat things, I like that.

"The vibrations. I can get an approximation on where you are."

"Is that how you know about the electric field?"

"Yeah."

"so can I see your power?"

I nod and concentrate. I imagine a glow to go around me.

"Whoa! You can glow?" the girl yells.

I shake my head and concentrate again and imagine big wigs on my back. The girl thought I had wings earlier, now I do.

"How did you-? You didn't have them earlier! They're glowing! They look like some kind of angel's wings!"

And to amaze her farther I begin to fly with them. It's fairly easy, all I need to do is imagine myself flying low before I hit the barrier.

"are there things you can't do?" she yells at me after I land in front of her.

"Escape," I tell her with a sad tone in my voice.

"We'll get out. Don't worry," she whispers putting a hand on my shoulder.

I laugh and add, "I just need my hands free, and I cannot control electricity."

"What exactly is your power?"

"As long I can imagine something then I can do make it happen or appear."

"That. Is. Awesome!" she says cutting each word into its own sentence.

I say thanks and am hit by something in the back. It was a sharp feeling and I grab something that was lodged between my two shoulder blades. I turn it around in my hand it's cold and metal like. My hand feels something sharp on the end, it's a needle. I begin to feel woozy, and I- I-...

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked. I have laryngitis, my diabetes is getting me sick and my school is stressing me out with homework! I found out I got straight A's for the second quarter! So as a celebration I typed this. It's about 4 in the morning and I haven't eaten in the last two days cause it hurts to much so your all lucky I actually put this up. Please review even if it sucked! Flames are welcome because what's success without the small colorful sprinkles called failure? Haha XD THANKYOU for reading! Any suggestions or comments on this story will be taken and molded into the story! Have a great week and a happy new year!**


	8. I Have A Plan

**SORRY ITS SHORT, MAXIMUM PHANTOMHIVE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT JENNY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**JENNY POV**

Damn! I should've known! That thing was a needle! Shit! Don't worry, Jenny. We'll find a way out soon. Just go back to sleep. And with that I drifted back unconsciousness.

**ARIANA POV**

It was cold as I laid down. Where was I? Oh, right, the cage. I sat up shakily trying to get my thoughts back in order. Something bothers my brain and I remember I have a new friend.

I look to my left to see if Jenny is still there. She's sitting up, I was about to reach out to her and tell her something but held it back when I remember the white coats had cameras and mics hooked up everywhere.

Maybe I can get a small tornado to break the cameras. I concentrate hard but it's broken by the sound of Jenny slumping back down to sleep again. I saw they gave her a full 100ml of something before I also passed out, they must've given her more. I'm not tired at all actually.

Once again I try to swirl my fingers around and think of warm air and cold air.

I hear a small sound of wind and try to think bigger. Come on, come on. Yes! By now I have successfully made a small but medium sized tornado and was huffing. My breathing was uneven but it was fine. I keep concentrating and throw!

Yes! The camera lens broke with a loud crack and the mic blew out to! The tornado went out but that was fine since there's only one camera and mic in here. I have an urge to wake Jenny, but I restrain myself.

Now what to do... I know!

A/N:

**Maximum: Im sorry this is so short! I currently have this disease called "Writers Block" and "Lazysidess." I've had no homework all week but my mom never gets off the computer! I swear! I wake up at 4 in the morning because im hungry and then my mom is on the computer! I wake up at 7 to go to school! And shes still on the computer!  
><strong>

**Fangsminesuckers: Excuses, excuses! **

**Maxi: I know…im ashamed of myself . . . im gonna go in Fangs emo corner.**

**Fanglover(Also fangsminesuckers): He's not emo! Anyways. . . I used to be Readingworm99 but I changed it to this so. . . Review and well give you . . . a feather from one of the flocks wings! Last two things to say is Im writing next chapter so, it should be up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon! We promise it will be longer! **

**Sincerely, review lovers(REVIEW PLEASE)**

**Music: Turn Me On by David Guetta**

**Movie: Titanic in 3D is coming out April. Arriety is good to!**

**Book: Mortal instruments series**

**Fanfiction: The Flock: audition**


	9. Escape?

**Review because I don't own and because ill give you a feather from one of the flocks wings!**

**To MrsOdair1: heres your feather from Iggy! Be happy to because he and gazzy bombed my supply of Pocky!**

**Thanks to all reviewers! Reviews inspire me to write and improve my quality of writing1 this chapter was written by Fangsminesuckers!**

**ARIANA POV**

I don't want to but I have to. I create a small wind, something like a spring breeze, and I push it towards Jenny's face. She sits up very quickly and hits her head on the top of the metal cage. Ow, that's got to hurt.

"Damn, what the fuck!" she yells, laying back down while rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, just trying to wake you."

"It's fine. But to be warned next time I will open a can of whoop ass on you."

I laugh and say, "Here's the can opener."

She looks to her right and stares at me. Her cloudy eyes scare me and I look away. It's just so sad to know the white coats did this to her. They did all of this to us.

She lets out a small chuckle, probably to lighten the tension, and she looks away from me.

"I got a plan," I say quickly to get her attention. It did.

"For what?"

"To escape."

She laughs and I just stare at her, why is she laughing?

"You actually have a plan?" she questions me, still laughing.

"I do. Do you want to hear it? It probably has no flaws to it."

She looks at her hands, sightlessly. I wander what it's like to see darkness all the time. To only be able to feel and hear.

"Yes. Tell me now so we can get out."

**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

I tell her the plan, she smiles, and I do to. It's a plan worth a genius. And trust us, our 11 year old selves are not that much of geniuses. We are geniuses, but not big giant geniuses. . . anyways.

As we wait on our cold metal platforms, I concentrate once again. Shake, shake, shake, shake. Jenny is also helping, but that would be later when we actually are able to escape.

Shake, shake, shake, and shake. A tremble, good enough sign. Shake, shake, shake.

"Just concentrate harder, you'll get it," Jenny encourages me, waiting for something. "Think about the worst times you've had with the whitecoats. The worst and most maddening of times."

I think back on my life. From being poked with pencils to having erasers call me their chew toys. Finally, a memory hits me.

The boy with gills fills my mind, my body begins to tremble with tears. The erasers and whitecoats have killed a lot of times, but when I saw the little boy die, that felt like the last straw inside.

Boom! The first floor falls, and I can feel it!

"Again! It's working! Have the power transfer to up here! Quickly! I hear them coming!"

I think of the time they beat me for not running when I was to tired.

**CRACK**. The sound of the wall on my right breaking is good.

"Did the wall just break?" Jenny asked me, I don't answer, trying to make that crack turn into an explosion.

The last thought I can muster is of when I almost saw myself die. I was about to be eaten by an eraser, they stopped him in time. Then I blacked out from shock, thinking I was going to die.

**BAM**! The wall breaks and Jenny almost stands up in her cage.

"Hurry! They're trying to open the door!" I yell, looking through the glass on the door seeing how they cant open the door.

Jenny holds out her hands and immediately, shes able to get part of her cage gone. She steps out and steps up to my cage. I'm jumping with anticipation. Come on Jenny, come on!

She grabs the lock and concentrates again. She begins to twist the numbers a bit until she was satisfied.

**CLICK,** the sound was almost inaudible but with my anxious mind, it was as clear as a duck honking in your ear. She opens the gate and grabs my hand.

She keeps her eyes opened and says, "Where is the break in the wall?"

I was about to ask how she doesn't see it but I remember she cant see at all, "To your left at 5 O' clock.

Unexpectedly, she lifts me up in her arms and runs in the direction I specified to her.

As we reach the ledge I close my eyes. What the heck is she doing?

I hear yells behind me to capture us, but Jenny already jumped. I keep my eyes shut tightly, praying we wont end up as pancakes on the stony ground outside. The light from the sun on my eyes feels so good, I just want to open my eyes and soak it all up, but the adrenaline of escape doesn't allow this luxury.

**FWOOSH**! The sound of wings opening is a relief to me. A more of a relief is the sound of flapping those wings. We've escaped! It's not possible! I refuse to believe it! How was it all so easy? How?

"There following, go to sleep. This is going to be one hell of a fast ride for you."

"I can't," I respond to her request for me to fall asleep, "Im scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," she says, "This was your plan."

I smile and nod. Then remember her words, "Wait, they're following?"

"Yes, im trying to do something, but I don't want you to get hurt,"

My eyes are still closed, and I point this out to her.

"Your so stubborn!" She yells and breathes deeply. The only sounds I hear now are the sounds of her flapping, the roar of the wind, and my scared thoughts.

Then immediately, the wind gets louder but more of a whistle. What the1

"Don't look, you'll get dizzy." Jenny tells me as I twist in her arms to look, but I don't.

For some reason, while my hair was flapping wildly in the air, I fell asleep.

**JENNY POV**

I continue to listen to Ariana breathing as she sleeps. It sounds so quiet. Well, considering we were going faster than the sound waves can reach that's reasonable. Just continue to fly, Jenny. I do as I tell myself.

****

After four hours of flying and carrying Ariana, I get tired. Ariana has been turning in her sleep. I know shes awake because I can feel her back move when her breaths were faster. "Can you please open your eyes? I slowed down, just tell me where we are, please," I ask for this favor.

She shifts a bit more in my arms and I feel her breathing start to get off as she hyperventilates, "We are really high up."

"I know," I answer, smirking a bit.

"Last I saw, we are over a dessert."

"Perfect." I make the wings vanish and we free fall. Her hair rides in my face and my hair shoots up.

"Shoot your wings out!" Ariana yells, we must be nearing the floor.

I make the wings appear again, and we slow down more. My feet find the floor and I let Ariana roll on the floor. I follow after her, getting rocks and dirt on my skin and in my hair.

I accidently roll over Ariana and that helps stop my rolling.

"Sorry," I say, while we both stand and dust ourselves off.

"Why'd you stop flying?" She asks me.

"Tired."

I can hear her head nod with understanding, at least she understands me.

**ARIANA POV**

I stare at the red sand underneath my bare feet. Why didn't I learn to fly before we escaped? There's only one flaw.

"Come on, we got to walk," I say grabbing Jenny's hand so she doesn't have to concentrate on my footsteps too much. "I see someplace up ahead, we can see where we are, and walk towards real land."

She nods and I pull her towards the oasis.

When arrive at the oasis after 5 minutes of walking we see no one here. Sorry, correction: I see no one here. Well, there is a water fountain and bathroom.

"Do you need to go?' I ask Jenny.

"No," She answered simply, raising an eyebrow.

"Theres water fountains too."

With that she asks me to lead her to them and I do. Good thing there were two fountains because she took forever.

"Sorry," She apologized, wiping the water off the corner of her mouth, "They barely gave me anything to drink."

"Its fine."

After about 10 minutes of cleaning up our hair and taking the dirt off of our arms and finally looking a bit presentable we walk outside. I don't loom up but a voice sounds, "Hey! Are you two ok?" the voice is unfamiliar and feminine. Please don't let it be a whitecoat.

"Do you need me to call anyone for you? Did you runaway?"

Jenny looks up, wondering whos saying what and stares straight at the person with the voice.

"We are fine," she answers in a sweet voice that I know she used her powers for. "We- we," I can see Jenny shaking a bit, and feel her hands shaking. She doesn't finish her sentence and I look up to make sure the woman isn't a white coat.

Shes running towards us. She wears blue jeans and a red shirt. Her sunglasses cover her eyes and she looks as if she has sunburn. Must be a tourist.

She grabs Jenny by her shoulders. Jenny begins to cry and I feel tears coming on too, but restrain them.

She looks in Jenny's eyes but she has them closed.

"May I take you to my home?" she asks, and I am surprised. Do we accept or do we turn it down?

"Jenny," I whisper, "Can you, you know?"

She nods, and her hair creates a curtain, hiding her face. She then, smiles a big Cheshire grin smile. Then realization clicks in my brain: she was waiting for the girl to offer us a ride to her home.

"Our parents are dead," I explain, "We ran away from our orphanage because they would constantly hurt us. See?" I pull up my black sleeve and the woman's eyes widen with fear.

"I live in Chicago. Would you like to stay with some people I know?'

Jenny answers this time, her crying turning into a sort of hiccup, "Please. It would be very kind; we would forever be in your debt."

I was about to stare at jenny likes shes crazy but the lady speaks first, "What about you just work with me at my father's bakery every Sunday?"

"Thank you so much," Jenny and I chorus.

We make our way into the small red convertible and immediately fall asleep in the back seat. With me on Jenny's lap, and her sitting up against the comfortable seat.

After a week in the car, we arrive in a city. It was very unfamiliar to both of us. Jenny was able to become the woman's, Mary, god daughter and was adopted by two people.

I was Mary's niece, and I was adopted by a woman and a man who lived in Texas right now.

Over the years Jenny and I attended school and worked every Sunday at Mary's dads, my grandpa, bakery.

We stayed as we possibly can to each other and never made friends at our school except each other. We kept people out. Our teachers would stare at us as we exit their classrooms together, talking quietly to each other.

We became interested in many things like music, sports, books, and a whole bunch of other things and were anxious for each other's company every day. So every other day I would go to Jenny's house through her window and we would fly somewhere for our enjoyment. No one knew of our wings, not even the people we know, and no one knew of jenny's blindness. Whenever she ran into a wall we claimed it as her balance problems and a bum leg from being beat at the "orphanage."

All in all, these three year events lead to the day we were recaptured by erasers.

**A/N: yay! Long chapter! Im surprised when my parents saw me here I wasn't kicked off. Well good night or good day, don't hope for a rainy day!**

**REVIEW FOR A FEATHER AND A HUG! **

**It could even be a flame because they help me grow as a writer! But not extreme flames please!**

**Goodbye until next week!**


	10. Grunts Are Not To Be Laughed At

**A/N: Hello!**

**Fangsmine: hey!**

**Maxii: Please read and review! Thanks yous!**

**Fangsmine: She doesn't own anything because if we both did then Fang would be with Max. Dylan will fall off a cliff with Maya and Ratchet. Golden would love Star and Katie would date Sam from the second book XD wow I bet JP would never bring back Sam. Review!**

**Ariana POV-**

I'm pushed on the ground. My breathing is rapid and my head is pounding. I can't keep a single thought in my head. My nose is bleeding and the cuts on my wings hurt as if fire is coursing through my veins.

My eyes are shut and I cringe when an eraser kicks me.

Why don't I just die already? I'm useless. I failed. I failed Jenny. I know where we are going.

Please put me in hell.

**-Jenny POV-**

My mind wanders and I try to listen to what's around me. I can tell Ariana is already down like me. Her breaths are ragged and fast. Her heart is beating fast and loud.

Occasional grunts can be heard from the other room.

I laugh. An eraser hears this and lifts me up by my ponytail. A low growl can be heard as my hair is pulled out of my scalp. Wow, someone get this eraser a breath mint!

"What are you laughing at?" she growls.

She drops me and my knees explode with pain against the tiled floor. I stay on my knees as I answer, "I hear grunts. Heehee."

I hear air move from side to side and I have a feeling she was shaking her head to my perverted comment.

"Shut up already and get off your knees. You look weak." that does it. I stand and aim a kick to where I believe her head to be. Maybe those 8 years of Taekwondo help since my hands make it a bit difficult considering they are restrained behind my back.

Her hands grab my ankle as my roundhouse almost reaches her. She throws it back down and I feel hands come up under my arms. I know this all to well: she's getting me in a head lock. I try and jump high enough.

Key word being try.

She somehow grabs my restrained hands and pulls me down and throws me over her shoulder. I try kicking her back but she throws me in sometHing small and smells funny. Like sweet- . . .

**Iggy POV-**

I wake up. No sounds reach my ears. Good thing I can still smell. Well if I listen hard enough I can hear the flocks breathing.

I take a deep breath. Why is the floor so hard? Why do I smell floor cleaner?

**A/N: sorry if it sucks and that its short! I was trying to get a chapter up by today! Please review! I love you all that do!**

**Question of the week: Should I continue this story? I may just stop it. No one tells me anything. Tell me your answer in a review! Thank yous! :)**

**-MONOCHROME NO KISS-**


	11. Back To School

**Maxii: Au revoir!**

**Fangsmine: Doesn't that mean good bye?**

**Maxii: how should I know? I don't take German!**

**Fangsmine: oh gods... Please review for her sake!**

**Maxii: Haha XD sake is spelled the same as sake. Sake is also a Japanese alcohol.**

**Fangsmine: This is why she doesn't own anything.**

**Iggy POV-**

I can tell I'm the only one up. I can tell my hands hurt from them being behind my back to long. I can also tell, not including me, there are seven people in here. Why are there seven though. Ones breathing is fast and I hear a bit of mumbled yelling. Another is normal like breathing. The person next to me sounds as if they are trying to break the cage but they sound as if they are asleep but that may also might be the other on my left. The one on my left is familiar, Max. Well at least I can recognize her breathing.

I hear a scream behind me and I whirl around.

"Iggy! Why are we back here? I want to go home," Nudges voice fills my ears and her sobs start almost immediatly.

I try to reach my fingers through the cages metal restraints but they are to small. I give up and drop my hand.

"Nudge," I say softly. "We'll get out of here somehow. We have help this time."

**Fangs POV-**

My head is pounding. It feels like someone was beating a metal baseball bat against my skull.

I keep my eyes closed to try and release some of the pain but the smell cleaness and science materials reach my nose.

My eyes shoot open and I stare at my surroundings.

Oh, crap. Holy-

"Fang," Maxs voice is worried and across from me. I can see Iggy to her right and a mass of body I can barely make out. Nudge is behind an awake Iggy and she is crying. Angel is on top of Max and next to Angel is in the corner of her cage.

"The School," Max informs me of information I already know.

I nod. Last thing I remember is the floor and a sharp feeling in my arm. Must've been a needle filled with some crap this sick place made.

"Building is four feet tall and is weather proof," the person above Iggy informs us.

I look up and see her actually facing us. A frown is set on her face and her brown hair is covering her eyes and nose.

Sadly, I just noticed something: where's Gazzy.

**Maxii: You read this terribly short chapter! Haha XD sorry! My doctor won't let me wrote anything so... I couldn't write anymore than that and I kinda wanted this to end in a cliffhanger.**

**Fangsmine: she sucks... Anyways! We have heard from most of you that this is kinda confusing. If you think it's confusing please specify WHAT is confusing. I have told Maxii that it may be how she had those few weird chapters with flashbacks of the two girls past. We apologize but that's how Maxii likes to write.**

**Also we know there was a reviewer who asked if the girls were based off us. The answer is yes. I(Fangsminesuckers) is based off of Ariana. Maxii is based off of Jenny.**

**Maxii: you just answered all our reviews except for one.**

**Fangsmine: which is...?**

**Maxii: Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Please review more and tell your friends about this!**

**Fangsmine: whatever.**

**Maxii: I got an early birthday present for Fangsminesuckers!**

**Fangsmine: which is...?**

**Maxii: Dylan!**

**Fangsmine: ok?**

**Maxii: and killing devices! *takes out twin blades and double edged sword***

**Fangsmine: while we tear him limb for limb please review!**


	12. Introduction

**Maxii: Helo! Thanks all those who read, review, favorite, follow and all that!**

**Fangismine: Wow. . . **

**Maxii: what?**

**Fangismine: you spelled hello wrong. **

**Maxii: not in my language**

**Fangismine: im gonna go and rip out the rest of Dylan while Maxii says she doesn't own anything**

**Maxii: she doesn't own anything**

**Fangismine: *Face palm***

**Maxii: Heehee, this is what happens when you spend to much time with Undertaker. And to MrsOdair1: that is not a play. That was my ex at ACEN (Anime Central) and me. We were chosen to write and perform a small scene and I was Ciel Phantomhive (The one in a pink dress) and he was the one kneeling (Sebastian Michaelis.) It's from kuroshitsuji. I suggest everyone check it out **

****Line break named Danny****

**ARIANA POV**

I turn around and say, "This building is four stories tall."

"Who said that?" said the guy under me.

I keep my face covered with my shoulder- length brown hair and inform him, "Me."

"No. . . really? Thank you for elaborating, Captain Obviouse."

I laugh. Oh geez. I can hear Jenny laughing to. I hear the clinking noises. Again? Oh, gods.

"Your welcome lieutenant sarcastic," I say, also dipping every word with sarcasm.

Jenny is now full out laughing. Its more of an inside joke between us. I see the dark guy stare at her. I study his movements. He feels my eyes on him and turns to stare at me. He sees I was staring and we both look away, embarrassed.

"What are we going to do?" I hear the girl beside the guy under me says.

"Introduce ourselves," a sobbing person says. She sounds feminine.

"Why, Nudge?" says the girl beside the guy under me.

"We have two new people here."

"If you mean me," I say. "Im Ariana."

The guy under me says, "Iggy. Or you can call me the sexiest guy alive."

Oh geez. "Max," says the girl beside Iggy .

"Nudge,"behind me.

"Angel," next to Max.

"Fang," says the guy, quietly, across from me.

"Whos she?" Iggy asks.

"Don't say anything, Ari," says my best friend.

"Jenny," I say. I laugh. We are all going to hell anyways.

**Maxii: Sorry if its short! Its about one in the morning here and imma get in trouble if I don't go to bed. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Please continue to review and share this with friends it would mean a lot**

**Fangsmine: She loves you all! **

**Maxii: I guess she loves you too**

**Fangsmine: you really had to wake me at one in the morning to do this?**

**Maxii: yep! Heehee sorry if its short, writers block is a bitch and so is our teachers. Geez, two research papers, a book report, a project, a memoir, and we have a state test next week. So ill probably be updating faster since we wont have homework. Good night! Have a great week everyone!**


	13. Hey Guys

**Jenny POV**

My hands lay uselessly behind my back. My back is to the outside of my cage.

"Why are her hands handcuffed and we are free?" asks Max. I'm guessing she's talking about me.

I try sitting up and am lucky. May have tooken me three minutes, but I still got up. My back aches and so does my neck from laying down for a while. My hands went numb a while back.

I sigh. "It's rather this or a different room," I say simply. I know if they took the hand cuffs off then I'll have to be put in a different room. Again. I really don't want to go back to THAT room.

"And she needs her hands for her powers," Ariana explains a little more. I try shooting glares in her general direction but I know it won't work, she is above me.

I ignore their chatter and questions and listen to outside. I hear white coats in other rooms, running around trying to figure out whatever shit they need. I also hear the two erasers talking while guarding our prison.

"Let us in," says a white coat.

Locks click and the door opens with a loud freak that silences everybody. Two sets of footsteps pound against the linoleum floor. One is a march, the other is a bit of tap.

"Hey, guys," I hear a small boy say shyly.

**Ariana POV**

"Why does she need her hands for her power? That sounds like a stupid power," Max says next to Iggy.

"Well if you had the power to imagine anything and make it come true would you think it's stupid?" I defend.

She's silent now. Speaking of silent, what up with that Fang dude? Can I call him vampire? Geez, he's so silent.

"Wait, she can do anything as long as she imagines it?" asks Max

"Yep. Well as long as she's seen it before." i answer.

"What do you mean 'she's seen it begore?'"

"Well, she's blind so. If you were to ask her to think of an IPad or something current then you'll have to give the most precise details."

Max nods. I hear Angel on the left of Max asks, "Then why doesn't she imagine herself seeing?"

I stare at my jeans. The dirty blood covered ripped jeans. I never really asked Jenny that. I thought of it, but it seems a bit stupid.

Doors ahead of me open up loudly with a squeak and our heads turn that way. It's white coats, and a kid.

The kids soft blue eyes show innocence. His small figure looks healthy and his hair is blonde and cow licked to the top.

"Hey, guys."

"Gazzy," Vampire says.

**A/N: please review! I am now updating everyday! I would also like to say if anybody is willing to "adopt" my other story: "Flock United" just PM me or leave a review on that story. I will give you all rights to that story. I really can't juggle three fanfictions. I feel bad for not updating as fast. I can only do two fan fictions at a time and that fanfiction was a SYOC so I need someone else to take it up. That's all I got to sAy. Thanks and please review!**


	14. Gasman

**Fang POV**

When I saw Gazzy I felt like tearing up the white coats throats. What did they do to him? He doesn't seem like... Gazzy. He's quiet. Not the Gasman I know. Gazzy catches my eye, but the second he does, he looks away. What's wrong? I try sending that thought through my eyes but he's not looking.

My bro doesn't look the same.

Max POV

Seeing Gazzy made my heart stop. I noticed he wasn't here and I knew Fang saw that too.

MAX, I hear Angel say in my mind.

YES SWEETIE? I think back.

GAZZY ISN'T- her thought is caught off by what Ariana said.

"Hey, you," she has a bit of growl in it.

The white coat looks around and realizes she was talking to him. "Me?" he asks.

"Yes, dumb ass. What did you do to him?" she points at The Gasman.

What does she mean?

HE DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT Angel answers my thoughts.

I study Gazzy. He seems a bit, quiet. What did they do to my little soldier?

"I didn't do anything. I was just told to put him in one of the cages," answers the whitecoat.

They walk over to a cage and the white coat opens it. Gazzy steps inside, willingly. What the heck? That's not Gazzy.

"What did they do to him?" I yell at him.

"That is classified." the white coat locks the door and saunters off to the metal door. He closes the door behind him and we are basked in silence once again.

**A/N: Hola!**

**Fangsmine: Hello people of !**

**Maxii: heehee my death scythe was left in my other story *sad face* and this stupid thing won't let anyone do faces.**

**Fangsmine: Haha wow...**

**Maxii: she's been my best friend for 13 years and yet she is still amazed..**

**Fangsmine: *face palm* anyways... Mrs. Odair1 thanks, for the suggestion! And for the record violence is ALWAYS the answer.**

**Maxii: I hope no one under ten saw that**

**Fangsmine: I was seriouse**

**Maxii: I would be too.**

**Fangsmine and Maxii: have a good day/night!**

**Ps. Ari if you read this, im so flippin happy**


	15. I Hate Him!

**Jenny POV**

"I know what they did to him!" Angel yells out of no where.

"What did they do to him?" I ask, staring in her direction.

I can hear the air around her head move and I know she's not looking at me. I smirk. Every time. "Well you guys won't like it," she states quietly.

"Why?" asks Max in a hard tone.

"Torture," angel says so quietly I barely hear which is quite a feat since my hearing is more enhanced, lose one sense gain another.

"What did you say sweetie?" Max says.

"Torture," Iggy says with sadness in his voice. He heard her? He's not even next to her like Max.

I can feel the tension in the room so much right now. I just want to get a vacuum and suck it all up. "How did you hear her?" I ask Iggy.

"You know, lose sight, gain hearing." he's blind?

"How did they hurt him?" Some one says between clenched teeth. It sounded like Fang. Weird name.

I hear Angel begin to whimper. Maxs cooing can be heard within seconds.

"We need to find a way out," Ariana says. I want to say "Thank you captain obvious," but now isn't the time. I can feel it in the air.

"How?" asks the talkative girl who's been crying.

"Who knows?" Max answers.

"We can always get some foreign strippers-" Iggy begins before I cut him off.

"What is with you and your sexual jokes? Don't you realize how serious this is?" Everyone is silent, the only sounds is our breathing.

"Sorry for trying to lighten the situation!" he yells back at me.

"Baka!"

"Cow?

"That's vaca, Baka!" he is seriously getting on my nerves.

"Your such a kid!" he yells, setting off my last nerve.

Though my hands were still handcuffed behind me: I jump at him.

Bad thing about that is I forgot we were in cages. I don't know how but when I hit my face against the metal bars it hurt like hell. As if my body wasn't already aching from the sleeping needle.

As of now: I officially hate Iggy. The blind sexist joke maker.

**A/N: Maxii: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in the past two days! But I have a very akward but reasonable reason.**

**Fangsmine: there's no such thing as excuses!**

**Maxii: there is if you were probably litter ally bouncing off your walls from how happy I was.**

**Fangsmine: not really an excuse.**

**Maxii: how about the fact I was accepted to the third best Highschool in chitown? Hell yeah! I'm so flipping happy now! Gods! I'm so tired. Night people's I don't know! *eats strawberry pocky***

**Fangsmine: your already happy! Don't get even more hyper! *reaches for pocky***

**Maxii: *takes out double edged blade***

**Fangsmine: I'm deAd!**


	16. Understatement

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Please review and tell me if anything is wrong or weird about the story! Please specify what is wrong with it! A reviewer said that Ariana had too many powers and I realize she does. From now on Ariana's powers are: controlling of elements (fire, air, water, and earth.) The flock and girls will develops more powers along the way but maybe small powers like seeing the future. I dont know. And to the reviewer that asked if I ever read Maximum Ride. I have! One of my favorite book series ever! I really can't wait for Nevermore! Hurry up James Patterson! Let's find out what they did to Gazzy, shall we?**

****

Fang POV

"What did they do to him?" I ask Angel again. This time less harsh.

She sobs. "His expiration date is set and contagiouse by touch." (A/N: ok. I know it's probably not possible and kind of weird sounding but please just go with it! No flames!)

Just then while I turn to see The Gasman he grabs Jenny's arm.

"Oh, crap." I say.

"I think that's an understatement," says Iggy.

**A/N: this was more of a small filler chapter. I am so sorry I havent been writing long chapters! I feel really bad. It's just I can barely sit down for longer than ten seconds and we have state exams this week so I really want to leave my school known as a great eighth grader! I want to be valedictorian! Sorry for the length! Please spell "more" correctly and thanks! You guys make me a better writer!**

**Fangsmine: it's a longer A/N then chapter.**

**Maxii: *glare* I know. Sorry! Ill probably upload tonight of tomorrow!**


	17. Carry Her!

**Ariana POV**

"What's an understatement?" I ask, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Gazzy just gave Jenny his expiration date," Nudge answers. "does that mean they'll both die now? Oh my god! What are we going-"

"Shut up!" Jenny and Iggy yell at the same time. Their yell sends the guards coming in the room looking at us as if we were the worlds most annoying bug.

"What's the yelling for?" the eraser yells at us all. He shoots glares at each and every one of us. Good thing it was hot in here. I concentrate hard enough. Fortunately only the building is weatherproof and not the fudgin erasers. I feel every droplet of sweat on my body levitate. The erasers don't see this as they walk towards Jenny and I form it into one big ball. I set the floating ball of sweat over the erasers head and release.** (A/N: that's what she said.) **they both stop walking and whirl around at me. Only five feet from me. I stare past them with a smug look on my face. They must've been informed I was the one who could control the elements.

"You little-" the left eraser is about to come at me but his friend falls to the floor quickly. Something sticks out of his neck. It's a needle. The plunger was pressed down all the way.

I look to my right and see Jenny standing out of her cage. One handcuff was around her right wrist. The other on the left.

"Hey! How did you get out!" the eraser yells whirling on her. But to late she knocks him out cold with a single punch to the side of his temple. He crumples to the floor.

"Thanks. Guess they didn't know," she chuckles. That small chuckle makes me smile. She's been so morbid since we got here a week ago. She runs to my cage and unlocks it. Her dirt covered face looks tired and drained. Her eyes are back to their original hazy kind of brown and green. She is to drained from power to make them look as if she isn't blind.

I jump out and stretch for a second. Any second now, alarms can be going o- _BWEE WOOP BWEE WOOP!_Are the sounds of the alarms until the go silent once again. I stand there, wondering what just happened.

"Hurry! Open the cages! I can't keep them off for to long!" Jenny yells at me. Leaning against the door with her hands in front of her. Trying to keep the erasers at bay.

My senses snap back and I open each of the cages. Iggy, Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang. His eyes stare back at me like two empty orbs. They are very attractive. I stop staring and look at Gazzy. He is still sitting in his cage.

"Gaz, come on!" Max commands, unfurling her wings.

"He won't come," Angel says, her white wings a bit dirty from grime in her cage.

"I got it." Fang goes to grab Gazzy. Surprisingly, but fortunately, Gazzy doesn't put up a fight.

"How are we going to get out?" Iggy asks. More and more erasers seem to shove against the door Jenny is barricading.

"Can someone hold this door?" Jenny shouts, sweat is starting at the base of her forehead along her hairline.

I run forward and hold it. The pounds of the erasers against the door are strong. I push against them harder.** (A/N: that's what she said)**

I can feel the sweat from using all my strength against them start as Jenny places her hands towards a wall. A big window appears and it is open. Big enough for ten people.

"Go! Go! Go! We have to get out or they'll get us again!" Jenny yells, panting. I know she won't be able to use her powers to fly. What is she thinking?

"But how are you going to get out? I can't carry you, you move to much for me." Max looks around at us and realizes Iggy might be able to handle her.

"Iggy! Can you-" she is interrupted.

"Why should I do it?" The blind blonde yells, motioning towards Jenny.

"Because she is helping us. It's rather you save her or we all stay in the School! Fang, Angel, Nudge, I want you all to go! If your safe then at least we have a chance."

Fang shifts Gazzy in his arms. He thinks over that fact in a second and nods, all three now running towards the open window.

"I'm suprised Jenny hasn't rejected the idea," I say. My breath is ragged and its getting harder to keep them at bay. I look to Jenny and see she is about to give up. This power is too much for her. Her teeth are clenched and her hands shake. Just carry her, you idiot!

"Fine!" Iggy is about to lift her up but he just stands there.

"What are you waiting for?" I yell, Max flies off. She is hovering, waiting for us to get out.

"She has to keep the window there long enough. If she lets go first then you won't get out."

I realize he is right and I count to three silently. One... Two... Three! I let go of the door. Erasers trip over each other as they try to grab us. My wings shoot out and I'm out. The strain hurts and I whirl around in the air and see Jenny in Iggys arms, sleeping. Iggy has a scowl on his face as he runs. An eraser gets up from the floor, his gun in hand.

"say good bye birdies," I hear over the commotion and wind.

Then he aims the gun at Iggy's back, at pulls the trigger.

The bullet whizzes out, a blur in the midst of everything, and hits-

**A/N: hehehehehehehehehehehehe... I'm evil to all of you. Sorry, writers block was a bitch then you get dreams and its like medicine. I probably won't be updating to much because of flippin school and graduation and tests, and shit. Sorry! I will finish this story though! I promise! Cross my heart, hope to sing, take a chainsaw to my wings! Guess who's bday was on St. patty day? Phantomhives. Heehee bye!**

**Fangsmine: Have a good week!**


	18. Gonna Get Married?

**Jenny POV**

I hear it. The sound of a trigger being pulled. Its zip through the air, the bullet. I don't know what to do, but I do know I can't let my enemy die.

With all my power I imagine a small grabbing shield. I see the bullet zip towards the middle of Iggys back.

Thwack! The sound of the bullet stopping. The sound of my mind holding onto that small pellet.

"Wait! What?" the yells of the erasers yell reaches my sensitive ears.

"No memo? Well here it is," I whisper. I turn the bullet and pelt it fast at the eraser. I don't have to hear the sound of his blood splattering everywhere to know he is dead. My job is done. Still in Iggys arms in the sky, I look as if I'm sleeping even though that event just took place. I am exhausted though, so I sleep.

**Iggy POV**

What just happened? I'm flying towards Max and all I hear is, "No memo? Well here it is." immediatly Jenny's body goes a bit rigid and she releases. A scream pearces my ears behind me. Was one of the flock members there? It didn't sound like them.

I ask Ariana, who is the closest to me.

"Who yelled? Was it one of the flock-"

She interrupts. "Jenny killed an eraser."

This keeps me silent. I know she seems a bit angry and mean but I never thought shed actually kill someone.

"The eraser shot a bullet at you while you were flying and she intercepted it with her powers and shot it back," she explains further.

That clears up more questions but it does make a new one: if she hates me, why did she save me?

The sound of her mumbles in her sleep tell me she is sleeping and I try to fly as steadily as I can. Her green tanktop is soft in my hands and her jeans ride over her ankles from me holding her bride style. Oh the horror.

"Hey, Iggy. Gonna hold her like that three years from now when you guys are able to get married?"

The voice comes from Fang and I stop. This shock also suprised me so much I accidently drop Jenny.

"WHAT?" I yell, not realizing the lost weight from my arms.

"Iggy!" Max yells flying downward at the speed of light. Jenny's small body falls and her catching breath. Shes awake.

**Jenny POV**

The feeling in my stomach doesn't feel good as gravity pummels me down. My stomach is facing down and I can tell from the screams of the flock. On instinct I hold out my hand. My brain takes over as I imagine myself falling then immediatly sprouting wings. The sounds of wings don't reach my ears. What the hell is happening?

**A/N: Heeheehee... I should be the evil queen!**

**FangsMine: you should.**

**Maxii: have a good week!**


	19. Sneak Up

**Max POV**

Everything around me blurs. The only thing I try to keep a focus on is Jenny. She keeps falling and her hands are pointed down. Why won't she try saving herself?

I try pouring on the speed and I am only a few feet from Jenny. And the ground. But I try to ignore that.

If I reach then... Yes! Jenny's hand is now in mine and I lashed my wings out at last minute. Shes dangling as I hover over the ground which is only two feet under me. Considering we were in the forest now I decide to just let go of Jenny's hand. Her feet make a small tap and crunch on Falls fallen leaves. The beutiful orange color is everywhere: above me and below me.

The sound of trees breaking catches my attention and I get in fighting stance. With my hands up I realize it was just my flock. Their wings tucked in and falling to the ground. I manage to catch Angel and set her down while The Gasman falls quickly enough for me to catch him.

"Thanks, Max. You have a leaf in your hair," he says while he jumps out of my arms. I pluck it out and walk over to Nudge who caught a branch and swung down from it.

Iggy flew down to and is just on his butt on the floor, cross legged. He is quiet. I hope he doesn't take the accident to seriously. Now... Where is Fang? Instead of calling out his name I jump up from a branch and fly. The leaves and branches scratch my wings but I ignore it.

Once I get high enough I call out his name. "Fang! Fang!" I look around me and see no one. Where the hell did he go?

"Looking for me?" a deep voice thats to familiar.

"Where we're you?" I yell. He could've been captured by an eraser without us knowing it.

"In a tree." of course he just couldn't help his stupid camouflage powers.

I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, we stay in silence for a few minutes and not paying attention I feel two heavy weights around me. A warm body closes my wings in. I start to pummel with my captor and I try to turn to see who it is. Not being able to turn I kick my leg up as if I was kicking my butt and hit my captor in the groin.

"Ow! Goddammit Max! What the hell was that for?" Fang yells as we both regain flight. He stands a few feet from me as our wings flap.

"oops. Didn't know it was you. I thought you were an eraser!" I say and throw my hands in the air.

"Can I give you a hug now?" he says holding out his arms. "Because you love me thiiiis much!"

That's it. I can't believe he actually remembers that far back! This gets me angry and I set off at him. Him being Fang tucks in his wings and falls. While he falls I also tuck in my wings. The trees aren't to far from us and he breaks the top of the green ocean before I do about a second after.

Sadly, him being Fang and his "amazing" powers, he turns invisible.

"what the hell, Fang? That's just wrong!" I yell to nothing inparticular.

"Is this also wrong?" he slips his arms under my armpits and locks his fingers around my waist. His face and warm breath tickle my ear as he talks.

"Max, I-"

**A/N: oh yeAh! I'm evil! Review please!**


	20. Lolipop

**Max POV**

"Max, I-" Fang is interrupted before He could finish the sentence.

"Is that how your going to hold her at your wedding Fang?" Iggys voice is mad and I roll my eyes. I push Fang off of me and I drop down. Gazzy started a fire and Jenny was sitting in front of it. Ariana was helping maintain it. Nudge was walking with Angel and collecting wood. Iggy had his back to the group and was building something.

I walk over to him. I sigh. He must be really mad to have him retort at Fang like that.

"Hey," I say, placing my right hand on his back. His feathers move with my touch and feel very soft. "I know you feel really bad about what happened with her," I throw my head in Jenny's direction and remember he can't see," Jenny. She seems fine about it. You can't blame yourself."

He uses his hand to brush mine off his shoulders and I sit next to him instead.

"Cooking dinner tonight?"I ask, hoping he will cheer up.

"Yeah." his voice is quiet and he stands up. I do too and I stare at him. His face is seriouse and his sightless eyes stare past me, at Jenny. "Max? What does Fang mean to you?"

This question surprises me and I answer honestly, "We won't ever be together. I can't do that to you guys and things just got seriouse again." I walk towards Fang, who was leaning on a tall tree, and I sit at his shoes.

Iggy POV

I walk over to the fire Gazzy started and I sit.

"Here,"Jenny says making a small pack of hotdogs appear, the sound and smell of them make the air move.

"Aren't you tired?" Ariana asks her best friend.

"Yeah." I hear Jenny place her face on the ground and I poke the back of her head.

She lifts her face and I chuckle. To bad I can't see the wet mud on her face.

"What the hell was that for?" she gets up and something hard strikes the back of my head.

I rub my head and move my hand around for what hit my head. A small, smooth stick connects with my hand and I grab it. Something is atop the stick and I ask Gazzy what was on top of it.

"Dude, it's a lollipop." he laughs and I know he is happier now. It's good to have him back.

"That should be good for the next few hours or so," Ariana says. She dust off her hands and places her hand on her hips. The fire cackles slowly and feels very warm. Angel and Nudge would occasionally come and place thin sticks in to keep the fire going. Fang and Max were talking near a nearby tree with Ariana and Gazzy stayed by my side cracking jokes. I honestly don't know where Jenny was. I can't hear her footsteps and this actually kind of gets me mad.

I get up and ask Gazzy, "Where's Jenny?" he stands up with me.

Jenny's voice reaches my ear and she says, "Right here." I turn around Gazzy laughs. Why is h- oh.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your face, Iggy!"

I roll my eyes and I sit back down. Something hard and squishy(contradictory, yes) is under me and I stand up almost instantly. Did I sit on the hot dogs?

"You. Sat. On. Me." Jenny's voice is mad.

"Come over here," I command her.

"Why?"

"I need to see your neck." with everything happening, I guess we all forgot about her expiration mark.

She breathes heavily and obeys. I hear her come closer to me and I grab the back neck of her shirt. The black fabric fills my mind and I pull back on it. I place my fingers on her neck and feel around the numbers for the expiration date.

3/17/2012

Ten days from now.

"oh crap." I say. Another understatement.

**A/N: **

**FM: Hello! Yay! Longer chapter! **

**Maxii: still not that long though.**

**FM: you wrote it, not me.**

**Maxii: pink it. Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed and followed and favorited! It means so much! **

**FM: yep! **

**Maxi: guess what everyone!**

**Fangsmine: no one wants to guess though! **

**Maxii: don't doubt my genius! Anyways... I got throwing knives!**

**Fangsmine: *face palm* **

**Maxii: Yesh! I get throwing knives like clove! Ha! I must now throw them at random people! *walks outside with knives* hey you! Wanna see my knives in your body?**

**Ps. Ari, text me when you read this! Oh! And I created a fictionpress account and posted two stories! One is done! Please check me out! My name on there is Luke Kindred.**


	21. Fang's Blog

**Fangs Blog**

**Welcome!**

**You are visitor number: **_Broken, again. _

Hey all you readers of my blog! Fang here. Well, guess what. No we did not order pizza. We did however, get caught by the School again. Yes I know, tragic. Well now we are somewhere in New Mexico hiding in a tunnel. Want to guess how we escaped? And no I pretty much did not help except for getting the kids out. The reason was Jenny and Ariana. Let me tell you about them:

Jenny: She's very quiet and loud. Weird combination, I know. When she talks she practically yells. Other times she is just to shy. Like Iggy, she is blind. She can get around on her own but she runs into walls a lot. When I say "a lot", I mean if there is a wall, she runs into it. She's not like us, but she can make

herself be. As long as she has her hands free, she can pretty much do anything but see. No one knows why she can't see with a power like that. She's trying to train and become like some character named Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender and see with her feet. Wait until she steps into glass with bare feet. Yeah. Oh, and her expiration date is in five days. Yeah, her birthday apparently. First Gazzy had it now she does. Don't ask. Another thing: she hates Iggy. Apparently it's because he's obnoxiouse and perverted. Weird thing is, she's more perverted them him. Yes I know, impossible. She still pulls it off. We hope to go and beat Itex to a pulp to get the expiration off her neck and body so she can live. She saved us, we save her. She says hi. I don't know... Her and Ariana, we met them both at a bakery... Weird huh?

Ariana: Ariana is well, special. She's not to much alike like Jenny but they are so close it's scary. She's not perverted. She talks but not a lot. More like Max. She has wings. 13 ft wingspan, brown, light tan, and black. They look pretty cool. She can also control the four basic elements. It apparently helped her and Jenny when they first escaped. And I would like to say, there is something about her that I enjoy. I can't explain it. I just can't. I hope she doesn't read this. She's so hard to explain.

-Fly on, Fang.

**(Comments)**

**Randomness401: **Woah... Say thank you to both girls for getting you out Fang! I love you!

**Queenofpocky: **Jenny sounds awesome! Ariana is just a little b****! She stole you from me didnt she?

**Homologic: **Glad the flock is ok! If you need a bigger family, call me! *wink wink*

**Winggirl: **Hehe... Like you too, Fang.

***Fang POV* **

I looked through the comments left on my latest blog post at the nearest cafe. Ariana next to me is also on a computer.

Wingirl? I read the comment... Oh shit.

**A/N: Sorry, writers block sucks like me on pocky!**


	22. Hope for the Best

Welcome to Fangs Blog!

You are visitor number: Who cares by now?

Yo! Back in the place where we came from. No, not the school(I obviously wouldn't be updating this thing for you guys then)

After reading through some more comments from you guys, I decided to recount most of what happened since the first time we saw the girls, considering we need your help.

-We go to the bakery

-Erasers break in and take us to the school.

-Something called "drama" starts up while in cages at the School.

-We escape(whoopee) and we go to New Mexico.

Iggy is telling me to explain the drama further, which I really don't want to do, so I'm going to pass the computer off to Sir Stupid and Blind.

Hey, Igster here. Well... There's a two part drama here. Mine, and Fangs.

Fang: I do not have drama

Iggy: You're trying to get in Ariana's pants, so shut up

Fang: What the hell? I'm not! I swear!

Iggy: Anyways... While in the school, I apparently said something wrong and she hated me. I don't understand woman.

Fang: That's because you are one

Iggy: Shut up... Anyways, when we were escaping I accidently-

Fang: Accidently?

Iggy: It was your fault.

Fang: . . .

Iggy: heheh. And she really hated me.

Fang: Now it's been a month since then and they both live happily ever after!

Iggy: . . . Somewhat... We exchanged words, all because Max had to lock us in that room, and in the end. I had this urged and I asked her out.

Fang: That was the day of her birthday, and expiration day. Happy late St. Patrick's day everyone.

Iggy: She slapped me and tried to get out.

Fang: Heheh... She couldn't feel the doorknob.

Iggy: I couldn't find it either! Sigh... Well... We talked for a bit. She laughed, I laughed. In the end... We made up. Now after we are done typing this Fang and I got some sweet dates.

Fang: You can't even see your date.

Iggy: Her personality is still sweet.

Fang: Now we have a problem.

Iggy: which is?

Fang: her expiration keeps changing.

Iggy: It does?

Fang: I just rolled my eyes, Ig

Iggy:. . . Well, YOLO!

Fang: Shut up with that "YOLO" shit!

Iggy: heheh... YOLO! *runs*

Fang: Well... I'm going to run after him in a second but first I need to say: I need advice. Badly. Sad, but true.

Well,

~Fly on, Fang

COMMENTS:

Homologic: On what?

Queenofpocky: What? JENNY IS STEALING MY IGGY! GIR!

Igsterbigster: I thought you didn't care...

Queenofpocky: IGGY! Hi! When I read you weren't interested in anyone, I began to love you!

Fangaliciouse: you guys are all idiots! Fang, if you need help in life... That's your call bud. In love, just give the girl flowers and chocolates and hope for the best.

***Fang POV***

Geez... Iggy really has to ruin everything. My eyes wander the computer screen silently and once I reached "Fangaliciouse"'s comment, I felt something inside me stir.. Maybe I should hope for the best with Ariana, I just hope she does too.

Lifting myself from the chair at the corner cafe, I take the small corsage I bought off some stranger and begin to walk outside. The now warm air blows me into a new light of hope. Corny, I know. But that's what I'm gonna need on this date with three people.

***Iggy POV***

I replace the ice pack on my arm, with the sleeve of a soft dress shirt. Luckily, Jenny had money appear out of nowhere and told the Flock to spend it however. Damn, she's lucky.

I pat myself to make sure everything is fine, and I remember I didn't have any pants on.

After the beating Fang gave me, I had to take off my pants because my groin could not take the pain... I'm happy no body walked in on me.

No I had my jeans and shirt on. The small white rose, Jennys favorite, in my back pocket.

Opening the hotel window, I spread my white wings and jumped. I hope no one saw me, because I can't see them. Haha.

I set off, going quickly to the John Hancock building.

**A/N: Ok... I feel guilty...**

**Fangsmine: Why? Is it because you haven't updated in two months?**

**Maxii: Yeah... The last time I updated that was because I didn't want to work on my paper. So I set my paper for last minute(literally, I started and finished it the night before it was due.) and I got a great grade on it. I haven't used the computer since then.**

**Fangsmine: *cough*liar*cough***

**Maxii: Sigh... Anyways... Sorry if any characters seem OOC. I'm just sooooo tired.**

**Fangsmine: same. The next chapter would second to last one :(**

**Maxii: Yes, this fanfiction is nearing a close.**

**Fangsmine: Please review, and tell us: should we write a sequel?**

**Maxii: The sequel would definitely be better if we write it considering we are on summer break...**

**Fangsmine: yeah... Anyways, review! Update would be tommorow!**

**Maxii: or later. . . . . .. . . **


End file.
